


Put Your Head On My Shoulder (Whisper in My Ear)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “You don’t think you’re… When was your last period?”Her body went tense, and Five made a small noise. “Why do you ask?” She hoped she didn’t sound as incredulous as she felt at what he was suggesting.“You haven’t mentioned your period in a bit.” He cleared his throat. “I’m suggesting that maybe you’re pregnant.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder (Whisper in My Ear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chevalier_Barthelemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/gifts).



> Dedicating this to Chevalier_Barthelemy, who I have really enjoyed getting to know over the past few months, and I’m so glad that we’ve become friends!!! 
> 
> Warning for unplanned pregnancies, discussions of periods, and panic attacks! I can’t think of anything else that might be potentially triggering for readers. Also, none of the fics in this series are connected, so if you skip any, you won’t struggle to understand what’s going on at all!

“Don’t get close,” she groaned, laying her cheek against the cool tile of their bathroom. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’m likely going to get sick, regardless,” her husband argued. “Do you need anything?”

She wanted him to hold her, but she also didn’t want him to get whatever she’d caught. “No, I’m good,” she whimpered. 

Five stepped over to her and crouched down, rubbing her back as he sat down beside her. “None of the others have said anything about feeling bad,” he commented, not pausing in the gentle motions of his hand on her back. “Has anyone at your work gotten sick recently, dear?”

Vanya shook her head, moaning as she pathetically set her chin on his thigh. “Don’t go,” she pleaded. 

“Of course.” His voice was gentle, and she got the idea that there was something he was wanting to say as his hands started combing through her unkempt hair. 

“Say it.”

His hand stilled for just a second. “You don’t think you’re… When was your last period?”

Her body went tense, and Five made a small noise. “Why do you ask?” She hoped she didn’t sound as incredulous as she felt at what he was suggesting. 

“You haven’t mentioned your period in a bit.” He cleared his throat. “I’m suggesting that maybe you’re pregnant.”

“It’s only been like two months,” she protested.

“Well, yeah, you wouldn’t be that far along if you were.”

“I just assumed it was  _ stress.”  _ She could feel a panic attack coming on. What if she  _ was _ pregnant? Five was convinced he probably had a few kids scattered throughout time, but she hadn’t ever had a scare like this before. They were married and financially stable, but… 

“Can you get me a pregnancy test?”

Best not to freak out until she had a reason to freak out. She’d always figured that, if she  _ ever  _ had kids, it would be with him, but she hadn't precisely been planning for it. Not that she wouldn’t love any kid that they had or anything, but they had only talked about it a few times in passing. When she’d said that she wasn’t sure if she was quite ready yet, he’d told her of the possible children he had, like he was trying to reassure her that it was fine if she didn’t want them, and then he’d told her that they could adopt a child (and not in the way they’d been ‘adopted’ but  _ actually  _ adopt a child). 

“Do you want me to wait a bit? So you’re not alone?”

“Actually, could we take the car? And both go?”

“Sure.” He squeezed her shoulder before pulling her up. “We don’t know for sure that you actually  _ are  _ pregnant, anyways. It really could just be that you’re stressed.”

When they climbed into his car, he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. “I want you to know that if you are, whatever you decide—”

“Can we just figure out if I actually am first?”

He nodded, squeezing her hand before turning the key in the ignition, eyes ahead of him. As nonchalant about it all as Five was acting, she knew he actually really did want kids. It was pretty clear with how often he babysat for Allison and Luther and how much care he took when their kids came over. The only reason that she’d ever considered having kids was because she trusted him completely to make sure that they had the best lives imaginable, never having trusted anybody else to raise children with. Though to be fair, she’d never been with anybody that long in the first place. 

When they reached the pharmacy, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to remind herself that no matter what happened, she would be fine. She knew that Five would respect her decision no matter what her decision was, but she couldn’t even begin to think about that until she  _ knew  _ that there was something to think about. 

And, about forty minutes later, as she stared at the positive test in her hands, feeling her heart pound and seeing Five watch her facial features in her periphery. 

She cleared her throat, staring at him, and he didn’t speak, watching her intently. “So, as you can tell...”

He flashed to her side, taking her hands. “How are you feeling?” She noticed he was being careful not to pressure her in anyway, and a feeling of love washed over her. The truth was, the second she’d seen the test, she’d know what she wanted, but the fact that he was so willing to respect her wishes there… It only reaffirmed her decision for herself. 

“You’re going to have to deal with my weird cravings,” Vanya snarked, and he kissed her, his hands pressed to her cheeks. 

When he pulled away from her, his eyes were glistening with tears. 

“Are you  _ crying?” _

He wiped his face, blushing. “I’m just really happy.”

“We’re going to have to tell everybody,” she realized. “Diego is going to probably try to compete with Luther immediately, on who is the better uncle. Oh, god, they’re going to kill each other for who gets to be godfather, not knowing that we’ll pick Ben.”

Five kissed her, and the tenseness in her shoulders went away, certain that he wouldn’t let anything go terribly, awfully wrong. That he would do whatever he could to make sure she was comfortable. “If they do anything to upset you at all while you are pregnant—”

“Please don’t threaten our child’s uncles and aunt.”

“Not even a little bit? In your defense?”

She raised her brows.

“Okay,  _ fine.”  _

When she curled up against him, recognizing that the exasperation in his voice was just an attempt to make her smile, she told him, “You know that I wouldn’t have wanted this with anybody else, right?”

“I don’t think I would have, either.”

She tipped her chin up to him, confirming “But this  _ will  _ be okay?”

“I do not think that I could possibly be happier than I am at this moment,” Five told her, kissing her nose. “And I’m going to ensure that we’ll  _ always  _ be okay because I couldn’t bear for this happiness to be taken away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
